FI3 Lock Down
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Oneshot Seto Kaiba's daughter is more like him then he wants when it comes to technology, which results in him being locked in her room with her to confront his greatest fears, parenthood and tea parties.


**_ZeldaJewel:_** I decided to make a one-shot of Fake Identity 3 for the fact that well...I wanted to. This is all humor and yes at some moments the characters will be OOC. Another reason I have posted this is from a fan that had e-mailed me requesting that I place this make on, so I did and I hope your happy with the out-come.

**_Summary:_** (One-shot) Seto Kaiba's daughter is more like him then he wants when it comes to technology, which results in him being locked in her room with her to confront his greatest fears, parenthood and tea parties.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Lock Down**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Would you like some more tea Ms.Dutches?"

"Why yes I would" Serenity smiled as her daughter leaned over her stuffed animals and dolls to pour her mother a cup of fake tea.

It was a normal occurrence for them, every afternoon just after Sakura would come home from Kindergarten for the day, they would sit up in her room and have a small tea party with her toys as company. Serenity would set up the table up that her daughter happily got from Mokuba. As Serenity would set up Sakura would run over to her toy trunk to pick out costumes they would where for that day.

"Thank you your highness" placing the cup to her lips Serenity pretended to drink the tea she was given. She had to admire her daughters want to become a princess besides even she as a young child had the same dream.

"And how was school today your highness?" Serenity tried to put on her best British voice, she was sure if Ryou was here he would laugh at her.

"Oh it was good, we had computers today!" Sakura smiled at her mother. Serenity couldn't help but see her husband in Sakura...maybe it was the fact that she had the same shade of cold blue eyes and the same dark chocolate brown locks...or maybe it was the increasing interest in computers that gave it away; everything was computers to her, whatever it was, Serenity saw Kaiba. The only part of her that she saw in her daughter was her long hair and sunny attitude.

"Oh and how was that?" Serenity asked as she pretended to take a bite out of their fake muffins.

"It was so boring! All we did was play number munchers" Sakura explained tugging on her hair for effect.

"What's wrong with that?" Serenity asked curious

"What's wrong with that! I could design a whole website in less time...number munchers! Number munchers! Why I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire!" Serenity froze at Sakura's words...now where had she heard that before...oh right, yup she was definitely Seto's daughter.

"Sakura you have to remember your classmates are just new with numbers abd maybe even new at using a computer..."

"Never use a computer!" Sakura cut in amazed at the new found truth.

"Not everyone has a computer Sakura, yes it may be true that you have been around computers since you were born and you have been able to hack into your fathers secret files since you were two...by the way he still doesn't understand how you did that, but back to the point not everyone can afford a computer"

Sakura paid little attention to her mothers lecturing 'Not everyone has a computer' that was just a tall tail her mom made up...'Who doesn't have a computer?'

"Sakura are you paying attention to me?" Serenity finally asked after noticing Sakura was off in space.

"No" Sakura stated flatly

Serenity's eye twitched

"Sakura, I don't know where you get it from..."

"Your tea's getting cold" Sakura interrupted her mother. Serenity frowned but pretended to take another sip of fake tea. It was silent in the room, Serenity hated it...being ignored or just the silent treatment was enough to make her go insane. Her family where always together talking and having a good time...coming into the Kaiba family was a whole lot different. She ad to break this silence.

"Hey, why don't you invite some of your friends over for a tea party tomorrow? We could have real tea and some cookies" Serenity suggested

"I don't have any friends" Sakura pouted "I rather be alone"

"Sakura why would you ever want to be alone?"

"I won't have to share any of my toys with them if I was alone...they just don't like the games I play"

"Why don't you play the games they want to?" Serenity raised an eyebrow

"No!" Sakura answered quickly "They say I always take over, but they never play the part right"

"But Sakura it's not fair to them if you don't let them play"

"I just don't want them around me" Sakura frowned at her mother trying her best to give Serenity a strong glare.

"Oh" Serenity replied not believing a word Sakura had said "Why don't you invite Alex and Sean over then?"

"They're not my friends mommy, they're my cousins" Sakura went back to pouring herself some more tea.

"So? they love coming here" Serenity smiled

"They're not even potty trained they are still in training pants" Sakura exploded getting embarrassed over nothing "Besides daddy doesn't like them coming over, he always calls them 'Mutt's puppies'"

"Oh does he?" Serenity frowned

"Yeah and he said I'll turn into a dog if I am with them to long, I don't want to be a dog!" Serenity saw the horror in Sakura's eyes and shook her head _'I wonder if Joey knows about this?'...'I'll have to talk to Seto'_

"Well then, why don't you invite daddy for a tea party?"

**"NO!"** Sakura yelled throwing her hands in front of her to stop her mother if she did anything.

"Why not?" Confused at her daughters answer.

Sakura dropped her head in shame

"Daddy hates me" Sakura replied quietly

**"Sakura Kaiba! Why would you ever think something like that!"** Serenity yelled

"He never talks to me mommy only to tell me something scary...he doesn't even play dolly's with me" Sakura's eyes shone with tears. Serenity felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her. Moved with compassion she took her daughter in her arms cradling her softly like she use to do when she was a baby.

"Sweetie, daddy does NOT hate you, he's just really busy trying to make sure you live a good life" Serenity explained _'Of course Seto couldn't hate her after all he did to make sure she was safe when born he really does love her'_ Serenity thought

"Are you sure?" Sakura sniffed

"I'm sure, how about I talk to daddy about this, would that make you feel better?" Serenity smiled down at her daughter as she tickled her daughters stomach.

"Yes" Sakura squealed through giggling.

Serenity was about to comfort her daughter again until the echo of the slamming of the front door caught her ears. She stopped as she heard feet trampling up the stair case, before she knew it she caught a glimpse of Kaiba stomping bye, most likely heading to his home office. Serenity's eyes widened at the tense air that followed him; looking from the door of Sakura's room back down to her daughter she saw the fright in her eyes.

"Daddy's in a bad mood" Sakura squeaked silently

"Why don't you clean up your toys why I go see what's wrong" Serenity gave her a reassuring smile before getting off the floor to follow Seto.

-

-

-

-

-

Just as Serenity was about to leave Sakura's room she saw Mokuba running bye in the exact same way as Seto before...What is going on!

She followed the path were Mokuba just ran down wanting to truly know what was going on between the two Kaiba brothers; they usually worked so well together. Since Mokuba came back from America they have been working side by side on every project that came up in Kaiba Corp.

Serenity stopped as Mokuba's yelling was heard in Seto's office. Inclining her ear she listen to there argument.

**"I hope your happy Seto, you just lost the company lot's of money that could have gone to those recent duel systems!"** Mokuba shouted

**"I didn't like his offer"** Kaiba growled back

**"His offer was fine a piece of the profits was less than an annoyance from Kaiba Corp for his company"** Mokuba reasoned back

**"He wants something from me, and I'm not willing to take that chance"** Kaiba yelled back

**"You don't know what your doing"** Mokuba snarled

**"How could you possible tell me that? I have been doing this longer then you even knew what a company was"** Kaiba growled

**"I've seen you make these mistakes before Seto and I know that this could help us majorly" **Mokuba explained

**"I will not take his offer Mokuba and that's final"** Kaiba's word was always law in this family.

**"Fine, go ahead make an ass of yourself"** Mokuba growled. With that Serenity knew there would be trouble.

**"Mokuba Kaiba do not use that language with me"** Kaiba yelled

**"I'm a grown man now Seto, I have my free will"** Mokuba yelled evenly back

**"Not in my house you don't"** Serenity didn't hear a reply but saw Mokuba leave the room with his fist clenched to his side, he glanced at Serenity before going passed to his room, slamming his door as he entered.

Serenity sighed, maybe it was not a good idea to talk to Kaiba right now, after blowing up on Mokuba like that. She would have to talk to him tonight. She turned around and headed off to the study to get in some much needed reading.

One thing Serenity knew was that Seto and Mokuba never stayed mad at each other very long, by tomorrow morning they would have forgotten this whole mess. They have gotten through worse before she even came into their lives.

Dinner was very tense, no one whispered a sound of silence, there was no 'how are you?' or 'how was your day?' nothing. Once Mokuba finished his supper fast he left the mansion without a word...probably to see Rebecca, they have got quite close these days.

Shortly after Mokuba left, Kaiba got up from his spot without a word, Serenity's guess was that he was going to go back to his office...instead of relaxing like a normal human being after a hard days work all he did was more work.

That only left Sakura and herself, with a sigh she watched Sakura play emotionless with her vegetables.

"I'll talk to daddy tonight ok?" Serenity asked catching Sakura's attention

"Oh that's ok, don't upset daddy anymore" Sakura pouted before getting off the chair and heading to her room

And there sat Serenity all by herself.

-

-

-

-

-

"Joey I just don't know what to do with this family" Serenity stressed over the phone

"..."

"I'm sure that Seto won't stay mad at Mokuba very long, but I've never seen them like this before; they always get along so well together"

"..."

"Exactly what I said, they have been so close for many years that they have to forgive each soon. When we where trapped in Noah's world they had to overcome lot's of things..."

"..."

"He is not, he cares enough not to do that to Mokuba"

"..."

"That's not funny Joey"

"..."

"I'm telling Mai you said that" Serenity smiled at her brothers antics

"..."

"Sakura is doing fine, she should be sleeping by now. She kind of worried that Seto doesn't love her"

"..."

"Don't swear Joey! You know fully well that Seto cares for her"

"..."

"Well you believe whatever you want" Serenity laughed

"..."

"Alright, talk to you later, say hi to Mai and the twins for me"

"..."

"I will goodnight" Serenity hung up the phone, she loved talking to Joey he always made her feeling better no matter what the situation was Joey always took the time to talk to her. Serenity looked to the clock on the wall which read 12:00a.m. With a yawn she got up from her spot on the couch and trudged her way up the stairs to her room.

On passing Sakura's room she looked in the make sure she was asleep before heading to Mokuba's room. It was a regular thing to check on all of her family before going to bed herself no matter how tired she was. When she opening Mokuba's room all she saw was the messy style of his raven black hair poking through the tops of the sheets..._I guess he snuck in_.

Finally she reached her room, noticing that Seto had yet to come to bed. With another yawn she stripped down in her clothes before placing her night gown over her body. Lazily she climbed into the bed and settled in.

With that Kaiba had decided to come into the room not so quietly making Serenity jump. She looked to Kaiba as he went into the bathroom connected to their room. It was then that her promise to Sakura reminded her she couldn't escape to sleep until she could talk to Kaiba...

The bed shifted weight unexpectantly as Kaiba climbed in beside her...she had to say she wasn't to upset when her eyes hit Kaiba's well tone chest. She observed him for the longest time, all he did was stare into space.

"Seto?" Serenity decided once again to break the silence

"What?" he grunted in response

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked leaning close to him

"I'm fine" he roughly replied which made Serenity frown

"I just wanted to talk to you about..."

"If this is about Mokuba, forget about it" Kaiba growled "It was just a misunderstanding"

"It's not about Mokuba but I would like to talk to you about our daughter" Serenity asked

That caught Kaiba's attention, his eyes were fixed on her as she spoke which made shivers run up and down her back. It was hard enough to talk to him in a mad mood let alone with those cold blue eyes looking at her.

"I think you should spend a little more time with her"

"How could you request that now from me?We just started new programs at Kaiba Corp that need proper supervision, I have to much work to do right now" Kaiba responded

"Get Mokuba to look after them"

"As I said proper supervision"

"I'm sure he can take care of it Seto, he might like it that you are giving him more responsibility" Serenity stated

"I'll think about it"

"Well all I know is that Sakura thinks that you don't love her" Serenity frowned at Kaiba's lack of response.

"That's stupid for her to think that"

"Don't call her stupid, I thought you said that we will learn from 'our parents mistakes', and I think you should at least talk to her...nicely" Serenity heard no reply, she grinned before leaning closer to Kaiba's ear.

"Besides it would earn you more points with me" she whispered before kissed Kaiba's jaw

"That won't work I have already won you" Kaiba smiled

"Yes but can you handle me" Serenity cockily replied back still leaning over Kaiba

With that statement Kaiba flipped them over so now he was leaning over her, "Oh I think I can" he smirked

"Show me you can" Serenity smiled playing with her hair innocently

"Oh I show you alright" His lips captured his in a furious kiss, there was no mistaking it that all his stresses of the day came off with that kiss.

He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance within her mouth to taste and savior her as he has done before in the passed. His hands snaked around her hips drawing her closer to him. Serenity's arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck as she pressed his lips further to hers.

"Mommy"

Quickly breaking the kiss both Kaiba and Serenity looked towards there door to see Sakura there hugging her teddy bear closely.

"Oh" Serenity pushed Kaiba off of her as she straightened out her hair and night gown that found it's way to her chest. "What is it Sakura?" She asked out of breath

"I had a nightmare...could I uh stay with you and daddy?" she asked timidly

"I suppose so" could you say birth control live in person "I'm sure daddy won't mind, would he?" Serenity looked over to Kaiba he grunted before facing the other way on his side.

"That's a yes, come on" Sakura smiled as she climbed up on the bed and settled in between her mother and father.

"Goodnight" Sakura smiled to her mom and gave her a kiss

"Good night sweetheart" Serenity smiled back

"Goodnight daddy" Sakura kiss Kaiba's cheek softly, in response Kaiba grunted, he wasn't exactly pleased with what predicament Sakura left him.

-

-

-

-

-

The alarm clock rang out as Kaiba slapped his hand down on it, did he ever have a bad night. First being kicked so many times he couldn't even count anymore, and the fact that he had fallen out of the bed since both females had decided to take up the whole bed.

Kaiba opened his eyes slowly taking in the light that flooded into the room. But instead of meeting the window he met two sets of brown eyes peeking up at him through the edge of his bed. It took sometime to register what it was before he figured what it was and when he did...

**"Ahhhhh"**

He screamed

Serenity jumped in her sleep at her husbands screamed, she opened to see Sakura gone and Kaiba sitting up in his bed looking like he saw a ghost. Then there was to sets of giggles.

"Uncle Kaiba ya are so funny"Alex giggled covering his mouth

**"What are you guys doing here?"** Kaiba yelled back

"Alex? Sean? Where are...oh dere ya guys are" Joey walked into Kaiba and Serenity's room making his why around to Kaiba's side and picked up his twins.

He then looked to Kaiba "Oh hey" he greeted not taking into consideration that Kaiba was beyond embarrassed.

**"What do you think you are doing in my house Wheeler?"** Kaiba asked sharply wrapping the blankets more around him. He heard Serenity giggle as his glare went to her then back to Joey.

"Oh I told Serenity dat I'd be 'ere for breakfast" Joey explained

Once again that glare fell on Serenity as she looked around innocently,

**"Get out Wheeler, and shut the door behind you"** Kaiba growled pointing to the door.

"Ok Ok yesh I'm goin'...it looks like someone didn't get any last night" Joey said before he shut their bedroom door.

Serenity burst out laughing at Kaiba's flushed face, he was just to cute.

"And you" Kaiba glared at her "Who said he could come over?"

"I did" Serenity smiled leaning over and kissing Kaiba

"Don't think that will get you anywhere after what you did last night" Kaiba smiled

"Oh come on she was scared I wasn't about to send her away" Serenity smiled, Kaiba then grabbed her leaning her back.

"Maybe you should make it up to me now" Kaiba whispered in her ear

"Not now Seto" Serenity warned

"What you can't handle me?" Kaiba smirked

"Try me" Serenity grinned,

"Seto, are you ever going to get up we have a meeting in...Oh" Mokuba walked in his brothers room expecting him to still be sleeping, not expecting to she Kaiba straddling his sister-in-law like that. His face went bright crimson.

Kaiba stared at him in shock, did he ever need to put locks on his door, maybe he should work on that security system today that he was designing for the house. Dropping his head in defeat he sighed "I'll be right there Mokuba"

That's all Mokuba needed to here before he rushed out the door

"You never win do you?" Serenity asked catching Kaiba's attention

"I always win" Kaiba said before leaning down to kiss his wife

"Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Joey's is invading the kitchen again" at Sakura's voice Serenity forcefully pushed Seto away resulting in him being thrown to the floor.

"Oh is he?" Serenity asked once again out of breath "I'll be right there"

Sakura nodded before running of. Serenity smiled before leaning over the side of the bed to look over at Kaiba, he was just staring at the ceiling, she couldn't tell what he was thinking but he did look good in those blue silk boxers.

"You always win do you? I beg to differ" Serenity smiled as she grabbed her house coat and left the room.

Kaiba didn't know weather to scream, yell or cry.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura watched her mother leave the room before she walked aimlessly down the hallway. She had heard what Serenity and Kaiba were talking about last night. She remembered her father saying he always has so much work to do and he never had time.

She bowed her head down as she walked, maybe she could help daddy with his work...she knew how to run a computer.

That's it!

Sakura ran down the hall to Kaiba's home office, walking in cautiously making sure her dad wasn't there. She climbed up on the big leather chair before looking at the different files that where everywhere.

Which one?

Sakura's eyes landed on the file marked as top secret, and to a child that means...come right in. Upon opening the file it asked for the password. Looking over to the picture of her mother on her fathers desk she saw the name Serenity...Whoever that was, mommy probably won't be to happy that daddy had another woman.

Typing the name into the system she got access. The file was labeled 'Lock Down Security'. Her eyes wondered over to the button that said 'start'.

'That must be how you start up the program, I could help daddy by finishing it'

Pressing the button she smiled to herself...her daddy will be so proud! There was a count down that was started as she smiled again.

"I'll be right there Mokuba I just left my briefcase in the office" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard her fathers voice coming up the stairs.

She quickly jumped off the the chair and ran into her room before her father could come down the hall. She looked busy trying to grabbed a doll not to raise suspicion. She heard her father walk by her room and enter his office.

Sakura relaxed a bit, but jumped when she heard her fathers voice again.

"Sakura?"

"Ah...yes daddy?" She asked timidly moving a step back as Kaiba entered her room.

"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh I'm just getting a doll to bring to school" She rubbed the back of her head, Kaiba just shook his head and saw her uneasiness.

He entered further into her room shutting the door then placing his briefcase on her bed, "I want you to know you don't have to be afraid of me" he said quietly

"Oh okay daddy I won't" Sakura smiled

Kaiba was amazed that it was that easy to talk to her, he nodded his head as he went to grab his briefcase once again, I guess he thought that it would take a while. Upon grabbing it however a large alarm system sounded.

Kaiba covered his ears as he made his way over to the door. Kaiba tried opening to door but it wouldn't open...

He looked over to Sakura in horror he was locked in with her and for some reason all color drained out of his face...never had Seto Kaiba been afraid, but this time it was apparent as he passed out.

-

-

-

-

-

"Daddy! Daddy! wake up" Kaiba opened his eyes as he stared back at blue ones, he quickly sat up and looked around the room...what a horrible nightmare.

"Your alright!" Sakura latched onto Kaiba's neck and hugged him, she didn't quite understand the need for oxygen.

"Sakura let me...go" Kaiba gasped out

"You scared me" Sakura whimpered

**"What's going on here!"** Kaiba growled as he stood up.

"Were locked in daddy remember" Sakura reminded him as once again Kaiba felt faint...this could not be happening he didn't have that type of fancy system, to his acknowledgment he was still working out the bugs in his lasted one...unless.

**"Who could of got into my files!"** Kaiba snarled at the door, maybe if he stared long enough he would burn a hole threw it. Then realization hit.

**"Sakura?"**Kaiba's eyes landed on her **"How did you get into my files?"**

Sakura swallowed what little pride she had "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to start up that file I was just trying to help...don't hurt me" She whimpered

Kaiba's eye twitched

**"YOU WHAT!"** maybe he was hoping that she would deny that she was in his office instead of telling him the truth.

_'Count to ten Kaiba, count to ten remember those anger management class Serenity forced you to go to'_

"I wanted to help you, so I thought if I finish one of your projects you would be happy" Sakura explained backing away a bit.

"I didn't need your help, I would have finished it by myself" Kaiba gritted his teeth

"I'm sorry" Tears welled up in her eyes at her dad being angry with her, all she wanted to do was help and she couldn't even do that right.

The last thing Kaiba wanted was to have a crying female in the same room as him when there was no way to get out, so what would he do?

"Listen I appreciate your concern but you should really leave my files alone, there not for children to play with" Kaiba sighed sitting on his daughters bed.

"I promise I won't get on your computer anymore, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked watching her dad rub the side of his head.

"No I'm not anger just upset right now" he mumbled

Kaiba looked up from his position, he had never really took time to observe this bedroom for himself. Sure when she was a baby he would always come in here but he never really paid attention. Everything was pink! How could anyone live in a room that was pink.

"Daddy?"

"What?" he looked over at his daughter, she was fidgeting in her place as she continued

"Do you want to play dolly's with me?" Sakura asked

Kaiba stared at Sakura, just that blank stare, he stared

And Stared

And Stared

"Daddy! Do you want to play Dolly's with me?" Sakura asked again

"No" he finally said before placing his head back in his head _'I'm sure Mokuba will be able to fix this problem'_

"Ok then how about a tea party?"

_'God let Mokuba be able to fix this problem'_

-

-

-

-

-

"Well were definitely lock in" Joey grumbled as he continued to twist and turn the door knob "Oh well I guess bein' locked in da kitchen isn't so bad" he turned to face a stressed Serenity

"How can you say that Joey? What about Sakura I don't know where she is?"

Joey slumped down on the kitchen chair taking another bite out of his eggs "She's fine, remember she part Wheela"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about" Serenity grumbled under her breath

"Oh come on Ren your just stress to much, so da kid will miss one day of school and dat bastard will miss one day of work it's not like he can't use it"

"Dadda said bad word" Sean frowned up at his father

"No no dadda meant that master of work...you heard wrong" Joey smiled at his son

"Joey, it's not where they are, it's what there doing" Serenity sat next to her brother "And I'm sure Mai won't like it very much if you didn't show up for work"

"Yeah Mai" Joey mumbled

"What about Mai?" Serenity asked confused at her brothers tone

"She's just been down ma throat lately, nothing can make her happy. She just always worried and stressed, I tried ta get her ta relax but she took it the wrong way saying dat 'I wasn't supporting her in dis time of hardship'; what hardship?" Joey complained

"Joey did you ever just sit down and talk to her about what was troubling her?" Serenity rolled her eyes

"Well no" Joey grinned sheepishly "I have been to caught up in trying ta look after these guys...dere a hand full"

"Hmm sounds like someone I know" Serenity smiled "I'm sure Seto will have us out of here in no time"

"Oh sure, but while were waiting I tink I'll help maself ta da frig"

-

-

-

-

-

"What the hell is taking so long!" Mokuba looked to his watch again. Leaning against the limo door, when he told his brother that they had a meeting it didn't mean take your sweet time. Something must be wrong, Seto was never late for anything in his life.

Pushing himself away from the limo he walked back to the door. He turned the knob expecting it to open that was until it stopped, didn't go any further.

"What the hell?" Mokuba fiddled with it again

Moved some of the plants away from the siding of the mansion, he tried to get into a window no such luck...hmm?

Once again he went back to the door and opened a security box on the side; he quickly punched in his code on to have the screen say 'Access Denied'. Well that was just great! His only way to unlock the damn house was through a computer and since he can't get into the house the nearest computer linked with the mansion was at Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba steady walked back to limo. The limo driver gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it and instead told the driver to go to Kaiba Corp.

"But sir what about Mr Kaiba?"

"He will not be joining us today, something had come up; I just need you to get the Kaiba Corp fast"

"Yes sir"

The last thing that Seto would want is to have the news on this, he could just see the headlines 'Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp has been foiled by his own gadgets as he was locked within his house by his own security system' Yeah? No thank you. He would just have to fix the problem himself just like when he got locked in the bathroom when he was ten and was to embarrassed to call Seto...even though in the end his brother had to rescue him.

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure you don't want to play tea party with me daddy, Ms.Cuddles will gladly enjoy your company" Sakura asked from her station on the floor

**"You can tell Ms.Cuddles to keep her filthy paws off my company"** Kaiba snapped back

"Not your company daddy, she wants you to come join us for tea" Sakura giggled

"How many times do I have to say no to you?" Kaiba frowned

"Well you seem just lonely Ms.Giggles said, come have a tea party with us" Sakura smiled

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

**"No!"**

"Please!"

**"No!"**

"Please"

**"Dammit alright"** Kaiba screamed grabbing at his dark locks

"Yes! Come on daddy we have to get you ready" Sakura squealed in delight that her father was actually going to play with her.

"Get me ready for what?" Kaiba asked suspiciously

"The tea party of course" Sakura grabbed Kaiba's hand and lead him to the other side of the table she had set up. "Sit down and I'll get everything else"

"Why would I want to sit on the floor?" Kaiba grumbled

"Because that's were we have our tea parties" Sakura ran over to her toy trunk while Kaiba sat down, pouting like a little boy who just received a detention.

"Here you go daddy" Kaiba looked to his daughter to see she had a pink hat and clip on earrings, he then looked back to his daughter

"What are those for?"

"There for you to dress up in, everyone dresses up at tea parties" Sakura smiled

**"There's no way in hell that I would be caught dead in that!"** Kaiba yelled and to Kaiba's dismay Sakura started to tear up.

"B-but mommy always dresses up" her lip quivered

"I'm not mommy, I'm your father...a guy!" Kaiba stressed

"But that's the fun in tea parties, everyone can change into a girl...see Lightning over there is Ms. Proper at tea parties" Kaiba looked to the stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie he had got her when she was a baby, it was dressed in a doll gown and had mountains of pearl necklaces around it's neck.

"You took away his pride"

"No he just wanted to come to the tea party...no boys are allowed" Sakura explained

"Then I guess we can't have a tea party" Kaiba stated making an attempt to get up when he heard his daughter sniffle

"You don't like me"

"What! Where did you get an idea like that?" Kaiba cussed

"You don't play with me" Sakura cried

**"Ok! I'll play your game...but prepare to lose I make one nasty hag"** Kaiba gritted his teeth, he had never been so humiliated. Sakura smiled at him as she passed his clothes.

Slipping on the hat Kaiba felt like...well a dork for lack of a better word. And to add insult to injury he clipped on the two earring and placed a necklace over his neck.

"What do you do know?" Kaiba sheepishly asked

"We have to give you a name...I know you'll be Ms. Rosemary"

Kaiba choked on his own spit that time **"WHAT! What type of a name is that!"**

"I-I like that name" Sakura said looking up at her father

"You know you have that puppy dog look your mother has" Kaiba stated as Sakura smiled

"Fine Rosemary than"

"Great" Sakura lifted her plastic tea pot to her father "Ms. Rosemary would you like some tea?"

"No" Kaiba stated flatly yet truthfully

"Ok time out...daddy your suppose to say 'yes please'" Sakura mentioned

"Whatever"

"Would you like some tea Ms.Rosemary?"

"Why not"

"That's no proper"

"No he is Ms.Proper" Kaiba pointed over to her BEWD plushie

"No daddy your suppose to be lady like" Sakura scorned her dad.

"Yes please" Kaiba swallowed his pride

"Daddy were British here"

"So?"

"You need an accent" Kaiba looked at her in horror. What was he doing to himself, he was acting like a complete fool and he bet he even looked worse.

"Yes please" Kaiba faked his accent and failed horribly

"That's better" Sakura reached over and pretended to pour Kaiba so tea. Upon taking it Kaiba looked in the cup.

"There's no tea in this cup!" He went through all that for no tea!

"No you have to pretend daddy"

**"Pretend my foot, where's the blasted tea?"**Kaiba growled

Sakura was to busy tending to her stuffed animals to worry about her father...or was she on purpose trying to ignore him.

Kaiba's lip twitched

**"Sakura! You didn't answer my question"** Kaiba snapped

"There is no real tea...mommy calls it fairy tea because you can't see it" Sakura explained "Would you like a muffin"

"No"

Sakura glared over at her dad who even matched hers

"Fine Ms. Proper can have yours" Sakura huffed

"Sakura why are we doing this?" Kaiba asked calmly

"It's your highness daddy, I'm the princess"

"Sakura...do you suppose we could play something less degrading?" Kaiba asked almost desperate.

"I guess we could play Barbie's...do you want to play Barbie's?" Sakura smiled to her daddy

"You don't have to dress up right?" Kaiba asked

"No just the Barbie's"

"Fine then, anything is better then this" Kaiba stood and walked over to the bed.

Sakura quickly clean up her mess, before retrieving her Barbie's. climbing up on her bed again she passed Kaiba her only boy doll.

"Ok you can be Ken"

Kaiba stared blankly at the doll before picking it up and observing it.

"I'm going to be Barbie ok?" Sakura asked

"Whatever"

"Goodie, Ken and Barbie are in love with each other"

"Excuse me" Kaiba frowned, he didn't like where this was going

"That's where me and mommy left off last time, Ken had just invited Barbie to a ball were he wants to ask her to marry her and take her away from her evil mommy" Sakura smiled

"Sounds like a horrible drama" Kaiba's frown deepened

"No, it's like Cinderella" Sakura explained

"Whatever"

"Ok...hi Ken I'm ready for the ball" Sakura put on a sweet voice, her father on the other hand could see right through it, he knew what type of devious person his daughter was; it reminded him of...himself.

"Daddy, your suppose to say you look beautiful" Sakura groaned

"Why would I say that? She's only wearing dolls clothes" Kaiba growled, maybe this was worse then the tea party.

"No she's wearing a beautiful gown that mommy made for me" Sakura growled back

"Fine, you look beautiful"

"Not to me daddy, to Barbie"

"Oh, Barbie you look beautiful"

"Thank you Ken your so kind"

"..."

"Daddy your suppose to kiss her"

"Why I don't love her?"

"No but Ken does"

"Well he's a moron to love a blond bimbo"

"What's wrong with blonds?" Sakura asked, wasn't her uncle and aunt a blond? what was wrong with them?

"They only have one brain cell which makes them act like dogs and if your not careful they'll turn you into one with them, by sucking all your brains out of your head"

"Really!"

"Yes"

"Do you want to play something else?" Sakura asked now afraid of her Barbie's

"You better believe it"

-

-

-

-

-

Somewhere stuck in traffic

"I'm sorry sir" the limo driver apologized

"Whatever" Mokuba replied

-

-

-

-

"What are those?" Sakura asked as her father opened his briefcase,

"These are duel monster cards, you can play with them like a card game" Kaiba explained getting out his deck...I'm sure there was a few inches of dust on them.

"How do you play?"

"It's simple" Kaiba handed her some cards the sat on the ground across from her "Your main goal is to crush your competitors...no survivors"

"That's mean!"

"It's the game" Kaiba stated "Make sure that your belief is the power of your deck and no nonsense about the heart of the cards understand"

"Yeah"

"Alright, you can win the duel by reducing your opponents life points when you attack their monsters"

"These are monsters!"

"Yes that's what they call them" Kaiba rolled his eyes "Now to reduce your opponents life points you could combined monsters with magic cards or trap cards"

"What are those?"

"They look like this" Kaiba held out two cards, one of a trap and the next a magic card "Now as I said there are some combinations that can win the duel for you instantly, for example Exodia"

"What's that?"

"A powerful card"

"Oh"

"Another way you could win the duel is if your opponent had no cards left in his deck"

"Umm daddy what's a opponent?"

Kaiba's hand twitched

"That's the guy your playing against"

"Is she your friend?"

"No he's your enemy, you want to destroy him"

"Why would I want to do that to her?"

"Because if you don't destroy him, he will destroy you"

"That's horrible!"

"Never mind, to get started you first need a deck, I have given you one" Kaiba pointed to the cards in her hand "Now there's certain restrictions on building a deck for top duelist like myself, as you see I have built my deck in a dragon friendly way"

"..."

"I used lot's of dragons in my deck"

"Oh"

"When it comes to draw we take turns, I will draw before playing my turn and you the same. When playing a monster you must look to their life points to try and defeat your opponents, you need to get higher then your opponents monster" Kaiba explained "So you go first"

"Ok!" Sakura looked at her cards "Do you have a Dragon lord?"

"No" Kaiba frowned

Sakura looked around the floor then to Kaiba "Where are the cards in the middle?"

"There are no cards in the middle" Kaiba frowned

"Then how can I go fish?"

Kaiba plain in general twitched

-

-

-

-

-

"Where here sir"

"Thanks" Mokuba replied quietly as he got out of the limo. With a sigh he headed into Kaiba Corp on a mission to fix his house...that sounds weird!

"Good morning Mr.Kaiba" the secretary greeted "You have a few messages, one your Ms. Hawkins"

Mokuba grabbed the pile of paper and smiled to the secretary, she was actually doing a good job, after how many secretaries they have gone through since Seto says they don't know their head from a hole in the ground.

He went to the elevator determined to get the house in proper function.

-

-

-

-

-

**"We are not playing go fish!"** Kaiba yelled

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Sakura apologized fast as she backed away from the cards

**"How could you not know, I explained clear and simple!"** Kaiba snarled

"Please don't hate me, I'm sorry" Sakura whimpered

Kaiba sighed, "I don't hate you"

"Yes you do, nothing I do is right, your always yelling at me" Sakura cried

"Sakura I could never hate you" Kaiba sighed trying to relax himself, he couldn't believe his daughter thought he hated her. "Come here" Kaiba called her over

Sakura came over slowly not sure of what her father would do...now she stood in front of him she could clear see that her father didn't know what to do, she did something...

She hugged him

"I love you daddy"

Kaiba froze, "I-I love you to" he patted her on the back not use to getting hugs from anyone but Serenity. He had always admired his daughter, for being a kindergartener she was most definitely the smartest kid he had ever seen...Guess she has more of the Kaiba side to her.

"Hey wait here I have to show you something" Kaiba got off the bed and went over to her closet. upon opening he was met with frilly dresses and lot's of little girl shoes.

He reached up into the closet looking for something in particular,

"What are you getting daddy?"

"This" he came back with a box in his hands

"What's that?"

Kaiba opened the box to reveal different pictures of when Sakura was a baby,

"Those are me?"

"They sure are" Kaiba smiled at the memory "Look at this one" Kaiba pick up one picture and showed it to Sakura.

The picture showed Mokuba who's foot hit Mai in the back of the head, who through her fist up with shock which hit Joey under the chin, which made his head fly back and hit Serenity in the knee as she had a pain expression on her face. And there in the middle of all the action was Seto and Sakura both smiling both looking perfect.

"You see, I cared for you then, and I still care for you now" Kaiba smiled at her "And I'll always protect you from the world in general...and your uncles fleas"

"Uncle Mokuba doesn't have fleas!"

"Indeed" Kaiba frowned

"Hey daddy?"

"What?"

"Will you read me a story?"

"...Sure"

"You mean yes please, remember lady like" Sakura smiled and Seto...well you know.

-

-

-

-

-

**"Joey! Your eating us out of house and home"** Serenity tried to stop her brother from finishing the last apple.

"I'm hungry...I'm a growing boy"

"Joey you grew up 10 years ago" Serenity frowned

"So, I'm still young at heart" Joey stuck out his tongue as Serenity laughed

"I love you Joey"

"Yeah I know everyone loves me...everyone wants piece of me" Joey smiled and hugged his sister.

"Dadda I did booboo in ma pants" Sean tugged on his daddy's pants

**"YA WHAT! AH MAN, WHY COULDN'T YA HOLD IT?" **

"Joey relax, they been stuck in here for two hours" Serenity explained

**"Another thing, what's taking Kaiba!"** Joey growled

"He must have been locked in a different room" Serenity guessed

"Stupid Kaiba" Joey mumbled

"I wish you two would get along"

"Why should we?" Joey snarled

Just as Serenity was about to answer the kitchen phone rang, with pout she went to answer it, "Hello?"

"..."

"Mokuba?"

"..."

"You did!"

"..."

"Let me check...Joey try and open the door" Serenity commanded Joey, lazily Joey went and when he turned the knob it opened. "It opened Mokuba"

"..."

"How did you do it?"

"..."

"Well I'll be sure to tell Seto" Serenity smiled as she hung up

"Were free, free at last!" Joey shouted as he picked up his kids and smiled at Serenity

"Well it' been a pleasure, oh and give my thanks to Kaiba, he might want to restock the frig though"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll see you later, I have to go find Seto and Sakura"

With that Serenity made her way up the stairs, as she hurried by Sakura's room she noticed to door was shut. Taking a gulp and wishing the Sakura would be in there she twisted the knob and what she saw touch her...

There Seto was reading Sakura's favorite story book as Sakura herself was asleep on his chest, upon the door being open Kaiba's eyes met Serenity's.

"Hi" Serenity greeted

"Hi"

"Mokuba fixed the security"

"So I see"

"You can come out now" Serenity smiled,

Kaiba slowly got from the bed careful not to wake her daughter as she slept, once that was done he went over to where Serenity was standing.

"Well well well the big bad CEO softens finally" Serenity mocked and Kaiba smirked

"Did I win..." Kaiba leaned closer to her ears and whispered "...points"

Serenity felt a shiver run down her back, she smiled cockily "Yes you have" she freed her self from the door and Kaiba as she swayed her hips down the hall.

Kaiba smirked and followed her.

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Well how was that? Good? Bad? tell me what you think...That was so long!


End file.
